leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taric/@comment-24241164-20150522005856
my idea for a taric rework. keep him mostly the same. like 60% the same. i dont give a damn how viable he is in whatever meta i just want him newer and less clunky. and actually good cause he wont be nerfed to shit anymore. passive: add a base damage so its damage isnt so abysmal early, nothing to high as far as late game is concerned though. also, taric gains a small movement speed boost everytime he procs the buff from gemcraft. if taric procs it again before the speed buff expires, then it increases in percentage and duration, stacking up to 3 times (including initial buff) thoughts: just give him some extra mobility without chainging his abilities too much and just making his passive a little more interesting. q: possible name change cause this is actually a sizeable change. taric channels earthen energy to errupt from the ground over a target aoe. any units inside will be healed/damaged depending on being an ally or enemy. if a single unit is inside the aoe, the amount will be X. if mutliple units are inside, the amount will be reduced by Y%. damage and heal are calculated separately by this (ie. one enemy and one ally inside will still cause full amounts for both heal and damage). thoughts: give him some poke and ability to heal allies en masse instead of just two at a time. numbers can be changed as necessary of course. w: passive - %increase to armor rather than flat, no longer gives armor aura. still lost when active. changes to active - higher base damage, higher ratio(like doubled almost), slightly longer range, and now, enemies hit no longer lose armor. instead, they are impaled with gem shards, which will detonate upon getting hit by an auto from any ally champion (including taric). when detonated, the shards deal magic damage and will slow. thoughts: no free invisible stats cause people make a big deal out of it, but still give him a ton of armor cause thats tarics thing. tarics w was overnerfed. 50% was way too high but 20% is waaaaaaay too low. and armor reduction scaling off armor was a bit much. this gets less done overall but more faster, plus gives him more cc. e: '''honestly not super proud of this one. couldnt think of anything better so i just sorta took what other people on the wiki are saying with my own spin. taric lets out a burst of light from his shield, dealing magic damage and stunning any targets facing taric at the time. any targets facing away nothing happens. stun will last longer the closer taric is. will also detonate all shards in targets from his w (if also in e range obviously) for extra damage and a stun regardless of where they are facing. '''thoughts: give him a better stun. its easy to avoid but punishing if he gets it off especially close. simple. id say more if it was really my idea. also missing effect isnt as punishing because of more cc and mobility on new taric. '''ult: '''taric slams the ground, dealng aoe magic damage and knocking up targets for .5 seconds. gem shards errupt from the earth, shattering when walked over by enemies. upon detonating, they deal magic damage and slow. shards remain for a short while. after a long delay, taric can reactivate his ult to absorb the magic from the gems, causing all remaining shards to disappear but causing him to heal himself as well as all allies around him for an amount based on the number of shards absorbed. '''thoughts: '''more cc, more interesting than invisible stats, additional dps and lockdown makes up for loss in stats. overall new cc and additional methods of healing allow for taric to support in ways other than just applying tons of free stats to his team. also makes him a viable solo laner again